


Your Boys

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: just plain smut





	Your Boys

возлюбленная -sweetheart

It all started off with a movie and cuddling on the couch with Bucky while Steve was at a meeting. You and Bucky decided to have a little date of sorts and enjoy your alone time. Dating two super soldiers was a challenge but you still found time to make each of them feel special.

Curling up with Bucky while you barely paid attention to the movie that was playing was perfect. You’d been curled under his right arm and up against his side until you started to get restless. Seeing as how he was staring intently at the screen you decided to get his attention by kissing along his neck and jaw.

“Mmm. Bucky?” You said quietly

“What is it doll?” He asked as he decided to ignore your attempts a bit. “You wanna watch something else?”

“Nuh uh, I don’t wanna watch tv anymore baby…” you whined softly as you pressed closer to him and nuzzled agaunst his neck.

“Then what is it возлюбленная?” He said quietly as he pulled you onto his lap. “Are you hungry? Tired?” You blushed and squirmed slightly on his lap knowing exactly what you wanted but you still had trouble telling your boys at times. “You gotta use your words y/n. Go on, tell me what you want.”

You sighed and buried your face in his neck, “I want a treat Bucky, please?” All you wanted was to taste him. You loved giving the guys oral as much as they loved to receive it. Bucky had taken to calling it “a treat”

“Hmm, I suppose you can have a treat. You’ve been such a good girl while Stevie’s been away” he pecked your forehead softly and helped you down on your knees before moving to slide his sweats and boxers down. “This what you wanted?” He smirked as he started to fist his cock that was rapidly hardening in his hand.

You nodded and shifted on your knees. “Y-yes sir” you licked your lips and waited for him to move his hand away before you licked a stripe up his cock.

He hissed in pleasure “fuck, doll.” You wrapped your hand around his cock and sucked on the tip slowly, flicking your tongue across his slit, already tasting the precum. His breathing was getting ragged already and you knew he wouldn’t last long. You hummed around his cock as you reached down to tug at his balls. Hearing him moan loudly you started to bob your head up and down his shaft, swirling your tongue. Bucky kept letting out the loudest moans and groans, egging you on. You loved it when he fell apart like this. You pulled your mouth away from his cock to deliver a few kitten licks and nibbles along his balls while you stroked him slowly. He started to throb in your hand and hearing his whines of your name you knew he was close. You moved back up to bob your head and swallow his length to the base, he just about to fall over the edge when you both heard the door shut..

“Y/N, Buck? I’m home! Where are you guys?” Steve said as he wandered into the living room. He stopped short and lust clouded his vision as he took in the slight before him. Seeing Steve watch the two of you was all Bucky needed before he moaned looking up at Steve and came down your throat. You whimpered softly and swallowed his release, unable to keep still on your knees due to the ache between your legs. You suckled on Bucky’s cock lazily and rested your head on his thigh as he panted and calmed down from his high.

“Damn. Looks like I missed the fun huh?” Steve pouted playfully as he sat next to Bucky. He reached down and brushed the hair from your face. “You look blissed out babydoll, but you keep on wigglin’. You need somethin’ else baby?” He said softly as he looked down at you. You pulled off Bucky and nodded slowly in a daze.

“Please?” You replied somewhat brokenly. Steve smiled and scooped you up from the floor and kissed you softly.

“I’ll take care of you sweetheart. I think Bucky’s a little post-orgasm high” he chuckled as he looked over at Bucky half asleep on the couch. He carefully set you next to him while he pulled off his pants and his boxers. He then helped you lay back while he pulled your clothes off leaving you bare to him. “Fuck, doll you’re soaked” he groaned as he lifted you back into his lap so you straddled him. You whined when you felt his length brush against your folds teasingly.

“Please Steve, I-I need you” you mewled

“Shh, baby I’ve got you,” he pulled you close and carefully helped you sink down onto his cock.

“O-ohh fuck!” You moaned loudly, unable to keep quiet after finally getting what you’ve wanted.

“Oh god, y/n. You feel s-so good” Steve grunted out before leaning forward to attack your nipple. You started to roll your hips slowly and moaned his name, clenching around him. You knew you wouldn’t last long. You could already feel the coil in your stomach building. You started to lift yourself up and down Steve’s cock whimpering in pleasure. Steve leaned his head against the back of the couch grunting and groaning. “F-fuck baby, I-I’m close.” He reached between your sweaty bodies to rub your clit harshly knowing it would send you to your climax. You grunted and moved your hips faster clenching down on him as you moaned loudly and started to cum.

“O-Oh fuck! Steve!” You shouted as you reached your high. Steve thrusted up into you quickly to help you through your orgasm, moaning your name as he too let go, cumming inside you. You both rode out your highs and panted as you rested against his chest. “You came home at the perfect time Stevie” you smiled as you kissed him softly. “I missed you”

Steve was about to reply when he was cut off, “well after watching you two go at it I think I’m ready for round two” Bucky smirked and he sat up to peck both of your lips.

You snorted and put a hand on each of their cheeks. “Let’s move to the bedroom then. I wanna watch my boys” you wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. They chuckled and Steve stood up holding you close.

“Anything for our best girl” he grinned. Yeah, you sure did love your boys.


End file.
